Cassandra Pentaghast/Approval
Unfinished Business Kill a target with her in the party - Guilty Pleasures See the quest page for complete approval changes Cutscenes Did I do the right thing? Haven, first time speaking to her... :(Disgusted Noise.) ::*''(Romance)'' You're impressive. - ::*Are you all right? ::*You need stronger dummies. - ::*Was that supposed to be me? :One day, they may write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right. ::*Investigate. :::No approval changes ::*You had to do it. ::*It's too late to turn back. ::*It was foolish. - :I cannot afford to be so careless again. ::*You had cause. - ::*Glad to hear it. - ::*No, you can't. - :Her wording here will vary depending on whether or not the Herald has openly voiced an opinion on being the Herald of Andraste. All variations come down to a single question... :I'm curious. Do you even believe in the Maker? ::* (Special) I believe in Elven gods. (Elf only) ::* (Special) I'm Qunari, remember? (Qunari only) ::* (Special) ''I'm a Dwarf, remember? ''(Dwarf only) ::*Yes - ::*No - ::*I don't know. Deal with it. After In Hushed Whispers OR Champions of the Just A cutscene will play of Cassandra arguing with a mage or templar. That bit will vary, but her lines with the Herald, the Herald's lines and the dialogue choices are always the same. There is one romance option, but otherwise no choices cause any approval changes. The Fight Skyhold, after speaking to Hawke... : Varric: You Kidnapped me! You interrogated me! What did you expect? ::* Intervene. ''- ::* ''out of it. ''- ::: ''if chose out of it.... ::: Varric: Look at her! She's finally lost it! ::::* Stop this Fighting! - ::::* This is funny. - ::::* Leave me out of this. - | : Cassandra: Hawke would have been at the Conclave! If ''anyone ''could have saved Most Holy... ::* Cassandra, back off! - ::* What's done is done. ::* Varric's not at fault. - Varric Approves ::* Varric, you bastard. - Varric Greatly Disapproves : Cassandra: We all know who's side you're on Varric. It will never be the Inquisition's. ::* We need to work together. - ::* Varric's earned his place. - | ::* That's unfair Cassandra. - | ::* I'm well aware. - | (twice) : Varric leaves... : I am such a fool. :: Q What if it had been different? ::* Don't blame yourself. - ::* We're all fools, Cassandra. - ::* We need to do better. - Sword & Shields Skyhold, requires some amount of positive approval Begins Guilty Pleasures :I don't know what you're talking about. ::No approval changes :It's... one of Varric's tales. Swords & Shields. The latest chapter. ::*You don't need to hide it. - ::*So you've read them all? ::*Why waste your time? - :Whatever you do, don't tell Varric. ::*''(Romance) I should read it. - ::*He'd be pleased. ::*Wouldn't dream of it. ::*Seriously? On being the Divine [[Skyhold|''Skyhold]], after Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts... :Mother Giselle: Talk to her, Your Worship. ::* Is she bothering you? ::* Having fun? - ::* What's this about? :So now the Chantry bandies our names about without even asking us first. ::Q Is that even possible? (repeat) :::* (Special) Why am I not a candidate? (repeat) ::* So refuse. ::* Who cares about the Chantry? - ::* You'd be perfect. :The Chantry should provide faith. Hope. Instead, it cannot veer from its course, even in the face of certain death. ::Q Do you really feel that way? (repeat) ::* The Chantry has failed. - ::* These are extreme times. ::* So do better. - :It needs to change. Perhaps I must be the one to change it. ::Special. :::* (Romance) I like your determination. (repeat) - :::* (Nobility Knowledge) I can help you become Divine. (ends conversation) - (twice) ::Investigate. :::No approval changes ::* We have other concerns. - ::* Maybe the Chantry should end. - ::* A new crusade for you? Planning Troop Movements Requires high amount of positive approval Friendship cutscene No approval changes Prompted conversations After '''Did I do the right thing?'...'' :I'm... not sure. Where are you from? ::Q You don't know? (repeat) ::*her. ::*something up. (ends conversation) - :Line varies depending on race ::*I hated it. ::*Eventually, perhaps. ::*Home is wherever I am. - ::*None of your business. - ::*I'd go now, if I had a choice. - Skyhold, after '''The Fight'... ''Begins Unfinished Business :No one is dealing with these matters. I was hoping we might, before they get worse. ::*Of course. ::*It's not our job. - ::*We have a lot to do. - Investigate. Tell me about yourself. :Not entirely. I'm just curious as to your motivation. ''(Low Approval)'' ::*''(Romance)'' I'd like us to be closer. - ::*Just being friendly - ::*Suspicious, aren't you? - ::*Just tell me. :There's... Not much to know. (High Approval) ::* (Romance) Such modesty! ::* I'm not trying to pry. ::* That can't be true ::* Just tell me something. :: Cassandra: That's all there is to know, my lady/lord. (Codex: Groups #25 The Seekers of Truth unlocked) :Q1 You're Nevarran royalty? (Codex: Groups #23 The Pentaghasts unlocked; adds Q3 & Q4) ::*Is that why you left Nevarra? ::*So you're not on good terms. ::*Others would be thankful. - :Q2 Tell me about Nevarra (Codex: Places #19 Nevarra unlocked) ::No approval changes :Q3 What happened to your brother? : Requires some amount of positive approval; if not enough she'll say she doesn't want to talk about it ::No approval changes in first set of choices ::It took many years to let go of my drive for vengeance. :::*I understand. - :::*You blamed all mages? :::*You didn't let it go. - :Q4 You worked for the Divine? ::*''(Special)'' What is a Right Hand? :::*''(Special)'' You believed in her. (adds Q5) :Q5 How did you become Right Hand? ::No approval changes in first set of choices ::Yet I became the Right Hand, and they are forgotten. :::Q What became of the mages? (repeat) :::*''(Romance) You're delightful. - :::*You're still a hero. :::*Impressive! :::*Typical of the Chantry. Tell me about the Seekers. :Q1 But what ''are Seekers? (adds Q4) ::*So you led the templars? ::*They did a bad job - ::*Then who watched you? :::*''(Special)'' Could that be fixed? :Q2 Why did the Seekers rebel? ::*''(Special)'' You disagree? :::*It was inevitable. :::*Mages should be free. - :::*I agree with you. - :::*You care deeply about it. :Q3 How do you become a Seeker? ::*''(Special)'' What is the vigil? :::*I does sound wonderful - :::*Was it magic? :::*You were delirious. - :Q4 What abilities do you have? ::No approval changes Let's talk about the Chantry. :No approval changes So you're a romantic? Available after '''Swords & Shields'...'' :It is passion. It is being swept away by the pursuit of an ideal. What is not to like about that? ::*''(Romance)'' I like that you like it. - ::*Nothing at all. - ::*It's just unexpected. ::*You're wasting time. - : Category:Guides